


Stabbing People IS Rather Rude

by osseous_matter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Minor OC - Freeform, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, kinda lazy writing, loki and thor are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osseous_matter/pseuds/osseous_matter
Summary: Loki gets hurt in battle, there's a flash back memory thing, Thor is freaking out. There's a very uncreativly named healer OC person, that I actually wish I wrote less aboutKind of lazy ending, got kind of bored. (this is what happens when you never plan what you write)
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Loki





	Stabbing People IS Rather Rude

Loki hadn’t planned on dying this time. Or even come anywhere close to death, for that matter. He would’ve sworn that to anyone who asked, though anyone who would have been able to ask wouldn’t have believed him. No, dying wasn’t his plan. He had faked his death on more than one occasion, and was honestly surprised when it worked more than once. He had physically died on more than one occasion, though he never quite liked how troublesome it was get back.  
The point was, this time was a complete accident. One moment, he was on the battlefield, his brother by his side, fighting off hordes of rebellious giants looking to start a war over some stolen artifact of apparent importance. (Admittedly, Loki paid less attention to the reason they were fighting, and more attention to the fact that Thor came to him for help.) In the next moment, however, he was on the ground trying not to scream as pain shot through his stomach and snapped out to the rest of his body like a hungry flame searing every nerve. He had been stabbed, he realized vaguely.   
How very inconvenient.   
He laid there for quite some time. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep breathing, and it felt as if his life and essence was leaving him in the steady stream of blood coming from his wound. Thor’s voice was barely audible as he approached, though that didn’t stop Loki from sensing the great amount of panic emanating from the oaf. He always worried, mourned, and struggled with Loki’s death. Fake or not.   
It made him want to stay, almost. To fight back the familiar darkness trying to grab hold of his mind for just a while longer. Maybe give his brother time to rush him off to the healing rooms where he would make a slow and painful recovery.  
But he could feel it might be too late for that.  
The world spun into untraceable action around him. Faint sounds of yelling. A movement or two sending in a new wave of pain he could barely feel anymore.   
Then, it was all gone.  
And he woke up.

\----

A bright light shining over him made the shadow under his eyelids more of a dark amber screen to look at. The feeling of it’s warmth, and grass beneath him was comforting beyond words. The air smelled slightly of lavender, he noted. It was pleasant. If he allowed himself to, Loki would’ve enjoyed just laying there. Instead, his eyes snapped open and he bolted up.   
He surveyed his surroundings, noting that it was definitely not in Helheim or Valhalla. As he glanced across the grassy field sparsely dotted with trees, it occurred to him he might not even be dead.   
Shouting in the distance stirred him from his train of thought.   
Loki tensed and quickly moved to his feet with far more speed than someone who's just been stabbed. He darted to a nearby tree and hide behind it, already knowing it was probably in vain. The shouting picked up again to his left. He turned his head toward the source, and…  
It was merely the sound of children playing.  
A quiet sigh slipped from Loki's lips. Of course he would get worked up over children playing. Thankfully there was no one of consequence around to point out his mistake. Where could he possibly be that it was safe enough for children to run around unsupervised? How did he get to such a place?  
He let himself sink into a sitting position as he tried to recount the exact event he remembered last. Battle, stab, pain. Maybe Thor? Nothing that would help him figure out where he was, or how to leave.   
This place though, when Loki pushed away his thoughts, did feel strangely familiar. He glanced again at the kids, and could have sworn he'd seen them before. Two golden haired boys, a larger one with wild ginger hair, another with black hair, and finally a little girl, also with black locks. One of the blonde ones was wrestling with the dark haired on, while the other chased the girl. The red headed child laughed as the young lady tackled her pursuer to the ground. She kicked him in the ribs for good measure before turning to do the same to the two fighting. Loki found himself chuckling as the ginger haired boy laughed again. It was all so familiar. Then, someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was a gentle touch, but still unexpected. He caught his breath and slowly glanced at who touched him.  
It was Frigga. His mother.  
Ah, so a memory than. Now he recognized the scene. Thor and his friends had decided to be adventurous and explore the ‘great outdoors.’ Because Loki had known they were really on a mission to find and poke as many wild animals as possible, he had told his mother about their potentially reckless outing and tagged along. They had found about six lizards, but only caught three of them. The first one was captured by Thor, who turned to his brother with a brilliantly wide grin. His attention was quickly captured by another, larger lizard, so he decided the best course of action was to hand the one held tightly in his fingers to his younger brother. Loki was now holding a small greyish lizard with electric blue eyes. Holding it a distance from the rest of his person, he studied it for about five minutes. By that time, Thor and his gang of companions had already run a few feet away in their search for something larger and more menacing to catch.   
Several hours had passed and they decided it would be much more fun to ‘spare’ in a field they happened upon. Loki, not one that enjoyed physical combat but not one to back down from a challenge, bested Fandral and came very close to triumphing against brother before sitting under a tree. He had wandered a short way from the group and found a quiet place to think and watch the clouds. He must have fallen asleep.  
Now his mother was sitting with him, also watching the scene in front of them. A soft smile spread across his face.  
“Are you having fun?” she asked gently.  
Loki grinned thoughtfully, “They certainly are,” he replied nodding to the group of children now continuing their wrestling competition.  
“Yes, but are you?”  
He grinned again, “I suppose I am.”  
Frigga hummed softly, “Has anything exciting happened on your grand adventure?”  
“Not really. I held a lizard for a small while,” Loki offered.  
His mother smiled down at him, then wrapped her arms around her younger son, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”  
Loki was about to reply, but his voice was silenced by a sering pain that suddenly arose in the pits of his stomach. He bit back a cry and doubled over in his mother’s arms. She was calling his name, her voice slowly blurring into another’s. Several actually. He couldn’t really tell. He couldn’t think. Hot tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The pain continued. Eating at him like some poor starved creature. He noticed the taste of blood in his mouth as a high pitched ring began to drown out the already indistinguishable voice.  
He didn’t remember this part of the memory. He didn’t remember this ever happening that day.  
Then his eyes blinked open.

\----

Four figures stood over him, their actions betraying their worry. He thought he could hear his name. One of the figures shifted quickly, placing their hand on his shoulder. There was no feeling from the contact. A numb feeling washed over Loki as he blinked his vision into clarity.  
Thor was slouched over Loki, his blue eyes bright with concern and anger. His arms were covered in blood. Odd.  
“Loki? Brother?” Thor’s voice suddenly flooded into Loki’s ears, “Can you hear me?”  
A pale hand pulled him away and gently guided him away from the side of the bed. Loki could hear the quiet conversation his brother was having with what he assumed was a healer. Snippets he could hear contained phrases like, ‘calm down,’ and, ‘he’ll be okay.’ The amount of comforting Thor needed almost made Loki want to laugh. He would never be able to figure out how someone so battle ready could care so much for even him. It was endearing though.  
“My apologies, your majesty,” a small voice came from his side, stopping his train of thought, “You woke up faster than we had expected. We still have quite a bit of work to do, but Yggdril,” a hand could be seen in his peripheral vision waving to the fourth person standing by him. A woman with dark skin and black hair pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were shut, “has cast a numbing spell so you won’t feel any pain,” the voice seemed to hesitate, “Things might go faster if you could fall asleep,” they said softly.  
Loki flicked his eyes up to try and glance at the individual who, he guessed, was standing behind were his head lay. They must have noticed, because seconds later, a tanned face sprinkled with freckles and framed with brown hair was hovering above his own. His emerald eyes made contact with their bronze ones. They wore a soft, though obviously stressed, smile. Loki did his best to return it, and shut his eyes to sleep.  
It didn’t come quickly, but soon enough he fell again into the dark wells of shadows that laid beneath his eyelids. This time however, he was fairly certain he was returning from those depths.

\---  
“Your highness,” Loki blinked his eyes open. He’d been in that damned bed for nearly three days, and it almost made him want to tear his hair from his head, “I believe you’re well enough to get out of bed, if you wish.”  
“What?”   
Loki sat up with much eagerness, causing a dull ache to come from his chest. When the healer who woke him, Yggdril he remembered, nodded in confirmation, he stood up hastily. For a brief moment, he stumbled, but quickly gathered himself.  
Yggdril eyed him for a moment, her lips quirking into a slight smile, “Well, if I knew you were that desperate to leave, I may have worked faster.”  
Loki shot her a glare, but his expression softened as she moved to hold the door open for him, “Thank you,” he all but whispered, “Even if you had been working slowly,” he was gifted a quiet snort at that.  
“Of course, you majesty,” she watched him exit the room. Before his dark hair disappeared around the corner, a thought came to her mind, “Loki!” The prince turned quickly on his heel, surprised by his name being called out, “You may want to let your brother know you’re alright, he’s been rather worried,” he almost rolled his eyes at this, Yggdril noticed, so she continued, “It took almost all the healers, and a few guards to keep him from breaking into your room. We thought you might enjoy the peace.”  
A thin lipped, smile spread across Loki’s face, “I rather did. Thank you for that precious gift,” he replied theatrically, then brought himself out of the act with a sigh, “I suppose I should seek out my brother, then. Anything else you’d like to relay?”  
“Just one more message.”  
“Oh?” he questioned with a single eyebrow raised.  
“Be more careful on your next adventure, my prince,” with a simple nod as a promise, she tucked back into the room Loki had finally been freed from.  
He smiled, and turned the corner in search for his likely unreasonably worried brother.


End file.
